Mysteries of the Deep
by Kenji Ohgami
Summary: Lime wants to see what a beach is so Otaru and the gang go to the beach and finds something...(WARNING:some yaoi-ness)


  
"I want to go to the beach!"Lime was very excited and wanted to see what a beach really is."Do you know what a beach is?" Bloodberry asked. "Uh...no...but that's ok! I just want to see what a beach is. It's sounds cool!"  
  
"Do you have a bathingsuit?"Cherry asked."What's that" At the site of this Bloodberry dragged Lime into the bathroom and Cherry went to her room to get some bathingsuits for Lime to try on. Bloodberry exited the bathroom and Cherry handed over the bathingsuits so Lime."Try these on,"commanded Bloodberry,"Otaru how about we all go to the beach! It's a great idea and would could all us a little break!"  
  
"I agree!"cried Hangata."I can't wait to see your sexy body in trunks Otaru!"  
  
"heh..."Otaru face was a shade of red,"I guess it's a good idea."  
  
"Offcourse it is!"Cherry remarked,"I'll go put on my bathingsuit.hehehe"and she skipped off to her room fantasizing about seeing Otaru in a bathingsuit sitting side by side feeding him cheesecake."This will be good for our relationship!"Cherry closed the door to her room and began to change clothing.  
  
"I better go change too!"Bloodberry walked into her room with a devilish smirk on her face,"You won't get away from me this time Otaru, OH HO HO HO!"she locked the door and undressed.  
  
Lime stepped out of the bathroom in a navy two-peice.Otaru was stunned by her beautiful build,"You...uh...you look...great..."  
  
"Really!hehehe...thank you!"Lime skipped around cheerfully as Otaru couldn't take his eyes off her.Cherry came out of the room with a pink one-peice bathingsuit and looked at Otaru and looked what he was looking at...LIME!*jealous* Then Bloodberry came out in a rather scandelous stringy bikini that was barely covering her breasts and a thong.She looked at an angry Cherry and mystified looked what she was looking at which was Lime,then she looked at Otaru who was also looking at Lime."OK!shows over! We gotta go!"Bloodberry intterupted."Wait for me!"Hanagata rushed out of his room,"Otaru you haven't changed yet..."  
Hangata was wearing a red speedo.Otaru entered the bathroom and exited with his bathingsuit on and a towel,"Ok we can all go now!"  
  
"YAY!!"Lime cried.On the way there she started asking everyone question abou the beach,"What does it look like?"  
  
"It has a lot of sand and water,"Bloodberry carelessly replied."what's sand?"Lime wondered."Stuff."Bloodberry said."oh...cool!"Lime answered with a confused expression,"What do people do there?"  
  
"Check each other out!"Bloodberry was staring at Otaru's body *yum* while she said this,"You do know what that is don't you Lime?"Cherry Interuppted,"I'M SURE YOU WOULD OTARU!!" as she motioned to Lime."Heh..hehehehe..."Otaru was in deep trouble this time.  
  
When they finally got to the beach Lime was amazed by everything.There was a crab scurring across the sand. Lime picked up the crab,"Wow! Sand is interesting!"Bloodberry picked up a bucket and whacked Lime on the head with it,"NO YOU FOOL! That's a crab!" She dug her hand into the sand and let it run through her hands,"This...this is sand!" Lime looked in awe. Cherry helped Lime recognized the difference between a rock and sand. Lime was having the time of her life, so was Hanagata.He put his arm around Otaru's shoulder,"Oh,Otaru isn't the sunset beautiful!"  
  
"What sunset?" Otaru removed Hanagata's hand from his shoulder *don't touch me!* he thought to himself. Hanagata wanted to get a tan so he asked Otaru to put the sunblock on him so he wouldnt get sunburnt...so Otaru rubbed Lotion all over Hanagata's body but didn't feel the least bit comfortable.Bloodberry rushed to one of their beach towel and layed it on the sand,"Otaru! Would you put the sunblock on me too!"  
  
"Ok!"Otaru seemed happy at the idea that he would rub lotion all over the body of a fully developed women!*Hentai* He was about to apply the lotion on her stomache until Lime shouted,"WHAT'S THAT!" She pointed to a mysterious girl laying in the ocean as if she was cast away to a mysterioua uninhabited island."A girl!" Otaru cried out as he rushed to the girl with Lime and Cherry leaving Bloodberrybehind... lotionless. the girl stood up and stared at Lime. the girl put out her index finger and pointed it to Lime. Lime took her finger and touched the finger of the mysterious marioinette.*ET* Then they backed away from each other. The mysterious girl had incredibly long hair that was down to her hips. She wore clothing that indicated that she was from another land...a gray two-peice rag looking bikini top and short raggedy skirt and is extremely tan."Do you have a name?"Lime asked her but she didnot respond instead she grabbed Lime's arm."Your shy!Well that's Cherry and she cooks great food...and that's Bloodberry and shes super tough."The marionette didn't seem to be scared of either of them a bit. Cherry pointed to Otaru,"That over there miss is Otaru, he's very..." Suddenly the girl grasped on to Lime's arm harder and turned her head away from Otaru.Otaru baffled by this didn't know what to do!Why was she so afraid of him?Then Lime finished the introductions,"And that's...Hanagata!" The girl gave out a loud shreak and hid behind a large rock. "She seems to be afraid of men." Bloodberry concluded," Let's take her home and ask her some questions. They all agreed and took her home with them.  
  
Back at home they all changed into their clothing and Cherry gave the girl an outfit. It was a blu top that expsed her bellybutton with a short yellow jacket with red trimmings and light blue Caprees and a see-green belt. Lime convinced her to atleast be in the same room with Otaru, but not Hanagata.So they began to ask her some questions. Lime went first,"How did you get so tan!"Cherry looked at Lime,"That's not the kind of questions we want to ask her! Watch! Uh...miss...we were all just wondering where you came from."There was a pause then Bloodberry whispered,"I think she's a mute."  
  
"The..."everyone looked at the girl in amazement,"the...the ocean."  
  
"Like an island?" Bloodberry asked"No..."the girl continued," The ocean."Lime stared at her starry-eyed,"ARE YOU A MERMAID!"  
  
"No...I come from the ocean...and I have legs." She motioned to her legs. Finally Otaru asked,"What's your name?" She didn't answer. "What's your name?" Cherry repeated. There was a long pause."I... I don't have a name..." She said."I know!"Lime said excitedly,"how about we call you freaky ocean girl!"She did not look pleased."LIME!" Cherry said,"That's horrible of you...Why not...Strawberry."   
  
"By the look on her face." Bloodberry was teasing Cherry," I don't think she wants to be name after a fruit like us." The girl nodded. Bloodberry was thinking hard..."How about Mary?" she shook her head. "how about....Selene?" Cherry suggested."I have an idea!"Otaru raised on arm up with a smile," How about...Marine!" The girl gave him a cold look then turned her head away. "How about Marine!" Lime said cheerfully! The girl gave her a smile. Everyone clapped. Otaru felt miserable...*WHY DOES SHE HATE ME!*Otaru thought to himself repeatedly. Then Marine said softly," Marine...that is my name..."  
  



End file.
